


Private Time atop the College of Winterhold

by Ahsanoj (JoNasha)



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Bedroom Sex, Caught, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Felching, First Time, Furry, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Masturbation, Roof Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoNasha/pseuds/Ahsanoj
Summary: The Dragonborn (a Khajiit in this story) is something of a geeky hermit, having ascended to the position of Arch Mage at the College of Winterhold.  He intends to spend some private time on the roof, but the mage J'zargo, also a Khajiit, has other ideas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this a bit over a month after Skyrim came out. After seeing the vast array of fan fiction that makes this site a home I decided cross-posting here makes sense. I trust the tags should speak for themselves as to the nature of this story.
> 
> I'd never written a story before, smut or otherwise, but I was inspired to write down a fantasy when I read a different piece of fan fiction. This is wordy at first but eventually becomes pure smut. It was meant to be a few paragraphs, and I never intended to share it. Hour by hour began to pass, and I won't claim to be a good writer but I'm pleased with the end result. It's lovey and cutesy at times and I did try to write this romance into my character's story in Skyrim but in the end it is shameless smut written on the fly without any pre-planning, with a few passes of editing. I tried to stick to what I know of the lore but I'm not an expert and I might have mixed a few things up, especially the goofy Khajiit grammar. If it entertains anyone else that's good. If not, it was only meant to be a personal fantasy in the beginning anyway. This is not intended for people not of age to legally read such materials. I probably don't need to say that, but I'm covering myself anyway.

It did not seem like he had been in Skyrim for months now, the Dragonborn reflected as he gazed out over the ocean from high atop the highest roof of the College of Winterhold, a place only he as Arch Mage had the privilege of standard access. He was a Khajiit, a member of a race of feline people. His particular variety was bipedal, and he stood silently as his tail gently swung behind his robes. He felt like a misfit in his home city of Rimmen, formerly a part of Elsweyr. His home province openly joined the Aldmeri Dominion, something he was not keen on. Most seemed thankful that the Dominion, ruled by Altmer (high elf) elite, supposedly restored the moons to the sky. The type of Khajiit born depended upon the phase of the moons, and so the Khajiit were supposedly in debt to the Dominion. The Dragonborn was sure it was some kind of trick. The Thalmor, the ruling class of the Dominion, were at best elitist racists and at worst genocidal. They were anything but generous. It wasn't his problem anymore, at least for now though. He was far too serious to have made any friends back in Rimmen not to mention being one of the few male Khajiit, at least of the bipedal variety, to have an interest, or even slight ability without intense training, in magic. He traveled north to study at the College of Winterhold. After all, what better a place to study magic for one such as himself than in a province of Nords, a race even less commonly gifted with magic than a male Khajiit? His "adventures" or perhaps more accurately "near-death experiences," were numerous. He just wanted to study magic, but as soon as he reached the border he was rounded up and set to be executed. The events over the last few months led him to discover he was a Dragonborn, and somehow led him to the position of Arch Mage at the College. He was sure more "adventures" would follow but then and there he just wanted to relax.

It was a night of mirthful celebration in Winterhold, despite the death of the old Arch Mage. The meddling Thalmor agent Ancano was defeated and his threat to Winterhold and perhaps Skyrim, Tamriel, or all of Nirn was ended. The Dragonborn was hastily given the title despite being a relatively new student without much formal education or study at all. He felt he did not deserve it, but decided it would be rude to decline. Due to his inexperience, his title was primarily ceremonial until he could grow into the role, something he was sure would take decades. So many others much older than he who studied at the College for decades deserved the extravagant living quarters given to the Arch Mage, he was certain. He almost missed his small personal cubby without even a door in the Hall of Attainment, the student living quarters, but he felt a bit guilty for actually loving his new quarters and the access to this peaceful, private, scenic roof that came with them. He loved his little private roof even more than the room below it, he decided.

It was fairly recently that he joined the College, at around the same time as three fellow students. He was sure any of them were just as qualified, or unqualified as it may be. Brelyna was a Dunmer (dark elf) woman that could use more confidence, Onmund a Nord man from a family that shunned magic, and J'zargo an overconfident yet skilled fellow Khajiit mage. He was very happy all three made it through the recent ordeal alive. He sympathized with Brelyna's uncertainty, and Onmund's personal struggle in taking out a path in life unexpected of him resonated personally. The Dragonborn was thrilled to have met a fellow Khajiit, a rare male mage no less, that also studied magic. That thrill quickly vanished after J'zargo had him test some scrolls he created, which promptly blew up and singed the Dragonborn's fur and whiskers. Still, it was nice to have a fellow Khajiit around and J'zargo did his best to make up for it. The sheepish admission that J'zargo in fact still had a lot of learning to do made nearly getting blown up almost worth it. The two had adventured together quite a bit in the recent weeks, and the skilled if overconfident cat was a trustworthy ally. His personality was a nice balance compared to the Dragonborn's own overly serious, though kind, demeanor. Perhaps he could learn a thing about relaxing from the fellow cat, who made it no secret that he too would like to be Arch Mage some day.

It took time to get things running properly at the College again and the new Arch Mage was relieved he escaped any large fuss over his appointment. Unfortunately for him, said fuss occurred in the form of this victory celebration, several weeks after Ancano's defeat. J'zargo rescued him from plenty of awkwardness at the party, adding in humor and passion when perhaps the newly appointed Arch Mage would be a boring stick in the mud. Perhaps it was good he got this appointment. He knew he had an eye for other males but that was the least of his concerns compared to his study, and perhaps this was just the distraction he needed to keep following that path. He found himself a bit attracted to J'zargo, but he decided it was best not to pursue it. He didn't know if J'zargo even liked other males in that way and he didn't want to unintentionally abuse his position as Arch Mage by propositioning a student. How simple things were before when he was just a fellow student. The hour was late and the celebration was nearly over. He was proud that he lived up to his Khajiit heritage by sneaking out of the party without his departure being noticed. The Arch Mage, barely into his early twenties, chuckled to himself at the absurdity of it while imagining himself as an old mysterious cat married only to his studies. He relished the solitude of his peaceful tower refuge. Perhaps he could get used to this after all.

There was only a soft breeze and a gentle snow lightly dusted the roof surrounding him. He closed his eyes and purred. "Maybe this would be a good time to relieve some tension," he mused to himself as he pulled an arm into his robe, working his paw under his undergarments and smirking as he gently traced the bumpy texture of his penis barbs. He made a secret habit of reading up on the more sensual magical spells in the The Arcanaeum, the College of Winterhold's renowned library, and he loved learning how to use them to his pleasure. He was a virgin sure, unless fooling around with conjured illusion fantasies counted, but he knew how to take care of himself. He suspected Urag gro-Shub, the Orc mage in charge of the library, knew what he was up to, but he brushed that off as paranoia. He could have sworn there was a slight smirk on the old Orc's face when he told him to "Enjoy the books." the last time he left with some of them. Urag was an old man and was probably used to younger students bashfully sneaking around with those books, and almost everyone pleasures themselves, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing for the young Arch Mage. His ears lowered and tail lashed at that memory even with the private solitude of his roof haven. His member started to droop but he was a young male and it would not be difficult to fix that. He was quite fond of one particular spell he was getting particularly good at, but as his paw began to glow green under his robes he decided that perhaps a traditional manual method would do this time. He mused to himself, "Yes, now would definitely be a good time for some old fashioned fun." He resumed purring as his length hardened in his grip. He slid his other arm into the robes to grope and roll his furry orbs, extending and retracting his claws for extra scrotal stimulation as he forgot the world around him and enjoyed himself. He did not at all regret his solitude.

Unbeknownst to the self-pleasuring Khajiit, J'zargo had swiped the Arch Mage's Key from his friend at the first opportunity, made a duplicate, and returned it to him unnoticed. He was quite pleased with himself because he did all of this during the the party. He was sure his friend thought he slipped away from the party unnoticed, but J'zargo let him get away with it for a time despite noticing immediately. When it became clear he wasn't returning, J'zargo determined that he was not going to let him slip away for the rest of the night! J'zargo didn't have any scruples about his habits. After all, he only stole little trinkets and things that would not be missed. It was like a hobby to him, prowling around and getting his paws into things, and so typically Khajiit. Just going where he wasn't meant to go was a thrill unto itself. J'zargo had searched many rooms of the College for the new Arch Mage before it dawned on him. "J'zargo should have known this right away," he scolded himself as he quietly ascended the stairs. It would be a challenge sneaking up on his friend, feline ears being exceptional, but he was going to try his best. There was no way he could conceal the sound of the roof door opening though, and levitation spells did not work due to security enchantments, so he braced himself and grinned as he prepared to surprise the other feline.

J'zargo used a silly nickname for his friend, at first to annoy him and then out of habit. Now that his friend was Arch Mage perhaps he should have addressed him more formally, but the annoyance of the nickname was all the more delicious once again. The Khajiit quickly opened the door and shouted, "HEY NAHSHEE, THIS ONE THINKS IT'S NOT NICE TO SNEAK AWAY LIKE THAT!" The sight that greeted him made J'zargo's eyes open wide and ears press flat against his head at first as he gasped, then quickly shifted to a genuine smirk and perky ears as the full realization set in. "Nashy's" sleeves were empty, his arms obviously under his robe. His back was to J'zargo but it was clear what was going on, especially as the strong scent of male musk hit J'zargo's sensitive nose. Most of the other races wouldn't have smelled it, but to a Khajiit Nashy reeked of sex. The smirk widened as the startled Arch Mage hastily tried to regain his dignity by straightening his undergarments and threading his arms back through his sleeves, at first backwards much to his embarrassed annoyance. The amused intruder spoke up, eyes on the paws emerging from the sleeves, paws clearly matted with pre-ejaculate, "Why is Nashy doing that? There are plenty of women that would love to get under those robes tonight!"

Nashy could not have been more embarrassed. J'zargo had done obnoxious things before, but this took the cake by far. He could not meet J'zargo's eyes as he sheepishly tried to lean such that the robe would not highlight his throbbing erection. His feline instincts made him desperately want to groom his paws, but he would not give the grinning intruder the satisfaction. He did not fit in at home, and one of the things that made him stand out was that he could speak without constantly using third person, a habit very difficult to break for native speakers of Ta'agra, the Khajiit language, even when speaking in standard Tamrielic. The Arch Mage spoke, "I'm not interested in having a woman tonight, J'zargo, not that it is your business! How did you get up here anyway?" He hoped his friend would leave him be. He was too used to the other mage's antics to get too angry, however, despite the brash invasion of privacy. Besides, there was no reason to know he even needed genuine privacy on the open air roof. "J'zargo does not believe Nashy," the feline made exaggerated sniffing noises, "Nashy is young and clearly in need of release!," the prowler smirked as the wind shifted as if on cue and highlighted his friend's raging stiffness, stripping any dignity he regained in the last several moments as the formerly masturbating form shuddered at the fabric sliding along his sensitive barbs. He replied, annoyed but not surprised that J'zargo ignored the question as to how he got up there, "I said I'm not interested in having a woman tonight," he chose his words carefully so as not to be lying.

J'zargo was having great fun now. He decided to joke, "Perhaps Nashy would like the company of another man for the night?" It was meant to be a joke and not a proposition, but J'zargo momentarily felt awkward when his friend remained silent. He had always figured his friend for a prudish stick in the mud, and he wasn't very far off the mark. He assumed he was into women, as most men were. When he caught him pleasuring himself he planned to drag him down back to the party and set him up with some woman or another looking for a good time. J'zargo hoped he wasn't taking things too far as he spoke again, "J'zargo doesn't mind the company of women, but he would not mind the company of Nashy either. Perhaps J'zargo can help with," J'zargo paused and grabbed Nashy's stiff member through his robes, "this problem?"

The sudden grope was completely unexpected, yet completely arousing to the young mage. As he felt the pressure on his member disappear, he forced himself to look up to J'zargo's face as his ears remained flattened and his cheeks burned under his fur, the skin inside his ears turning bright red. His heart was pounding as he cautiously answered, "I've never done anything like this before. I've..." he looked away as he continued "...I've read plenty of stories about how men can pleasure each other, but I've only messed around with conjured toys and illusions." J'zargo's face, unlike Nashy's, had a funny stylized mustache pattern styled out of his fur. Nashy focused on this rather than his friend's eyes to try and keep his composure. J'zargo smiled, "Nashy has read the books many secretly read but no one talks about! J'zargo has read some of them as well. Some of those spells are quite fun!" The sneaky feline made a face Nashy had never seen him make before, but even he in his inexperience recognized it. It was a lusty invitation, and he replied, gaining some confidence and feeling more comfortable talking about this with his friend, "I'd love to try some of them with you, if you want, but I'd like to do things the normal way at first, if that's okay." He made a few steps towards the other feline, but stopped, unsure.

This was going to be a very interesting night, J'zargo decided. He knew immediately what he wanted to do. He grabbed Nashy's paws and licked all over them, tasting his friend's pre, the other feline blushing even more deeply than before, something he didn't think was possible. J'zargo slowly lapped at a paw, grooming it while holding it under his muzzle, face down. With a sultry smile he continued to lick while locking his eyes straight ahead on Nashy's face. He let go of the paws and wrapped his arms behind his friend's back. "Does this one have to do all of the work? That's okay, J'zargo doesn't mind!" Before Nashy knew what was happening he felt J'zargo's tongue enter his muzzle.

At first Nashy felt nervous as his stiff member ground against J'zargo's leg, but he smiled for the first time after being caught when he felt J'zargo's own stiffness against his belly. Slowly he wrapped his arms around his partner and tried to enjoy the messy kiss. Both felines purred and moaned, grinding against each other. J'zargo was having far more fun with this than mere teasing. Nashy's clumsy tongue was a joy. It had been a long time since J'zargo had been someone's first anything, and though the fact Nashy was a virgin did not surprise him, the fact it was clear he'd never shared a passionate kiss before did manage to catch him off guard, and that turned J'zargo on even more as he tried to wordlessly teach the art of kissing to his friend. Nashy would have been perfectly fine with this, but J'zargo had more ideas. The night was young, and there was still so much to do. He had planned to make sure his friend would let loose and have fun, but he didn't imagine he'd get to literally take a hands on approach.

It happened so quickly Nashy didn't have time to react at first. Suddenly the other tongue and the muzzle it was attached to were gone and the cold Skyrim air bit at his open muzzle. He felt his robe lift and experienced paws yanked down his undergarments. Paws that seconds before embraced his back now lewdly squeezed his buttocks as he felt scorching heat and wetness envelop his cock. He didn't know what to do, so he just smiled and exclaimed, "Oh, J'zargo!" and started a steady rumbling purr. J'zargo was enjoying himself just fine too. He knew just how to use his tongue to please another man, using the smooth portion to lick around the pointed tip before taking as much as he could comfortably into his muzzle and sucking hard and rumbling to add some stimulation. He could not wait to find out how Nashy would react to what he was about to do next. He grinned and quickly began brushing the rougher portion of his tongue along the cute little barbs on Nashy's length. For Nashy the firm grip of the paws on his backside were almost forgotten. He didn't know exactly what J'zargo was doing, but he couldn't help but cry out in pleasure every time. It was almost as if lightning bolts of pleasure shot up through his maleness. "J-J.. J'zargo, I said let's not use magic at first," he stammered when the feline under his robes gave him a break, his tail wildly lashing behind him. His member throbbed as the wet warmth left it, and the paws tightly grabbing him from behind left. J'zargo replied, "Oh, but J'zargo is only using the magic nature gave him!" He chuckled at his own joke.

J'zargo grinned as he prepared, and did indeed cast several spells, though none directly for pleasure. Firstly he cast a muffle spell around them, so their sounds were for their own ears only. Nashy appreciated the discretion and waited as his friend finished his preparations. J'zargo was not ashamed of sex, but that didn't mean he wanted to broadcast their activities from the top of the tower. Next he prepared a cleansing spell. He'd teach Nashy that one later, he thought to himself, as he first directed the magic up his own rear end and then tightly gripped Nashy's rear again, mostly for show, and let the magic run through his rear passage as well. The spell was nothing that could be felt, but it did a nice job of making sure everything was clean for some back door fun. They were both feline, and that meant they should be able to have fun several times before the night was done. J'zargo heard a timid voice from above, "Uh, is something wrong? That felt really good and..." With a quick motion J'zargo grabbed the base of Nashy's member with his right paw, groped his balls with his left paw, and got to work. "...and, AAAAAAH," Nashy did not get a chance to finish his question. J'zargo's own penis throbbed unmolested, but he was patient and he was going to make sure to give his friend a mind blowing release.

If it were not for the muffle spell, Nashy's cries would have echoed out, possibly audible from Winterhold itself. J'zargo rapidly stroked the base of Nashy's sheath up and down the lower portion of his cock. He knew the claw trick Nashy had used on himself earlier, as did most every male Khajiit, and sent delicious jolts of stimulation through the squirming cat's balls. All at the same time, and with a devilish grin, J'zargo resumed his careful rough licking along his companion's glans and barbs. Nashy screamed as he exploded into his friend's mouth. J'zargo closed his lips around the tip of the cock in his mouth and gave pulses of suction as he used both his paws to caress and stimulate the rest of the member. He did not stop his stimulation until the screams and snarls and growls and cries above him descended into gentle purrs and the fun stick in his mouth stopped pulsing. He swallowed the last of the sticky goo, and the fluid gave him no doubt he gave pleasure to the owner of said stick, if the unbridled cries from above weren't enough evidence. It was only at this point that J'zargo realized how stiff his knees had gotten, and he pulled up his friend's undergarments and ducked out from under his robes.

Nashy forced himself to meet his friend's eyes, "That was amazing. Uh, thanks." He smiled sheepishly at J'zargo. J'zargo responded by kissing him, Nashy blushing as he tasted himself through the kiss. "Now what?," Nashy asked his companion. "J'zargo got to pick what to do that time, why doesn't..." J'zargo tapped Nashy's nose with a finger as he continued, "Nashy choose this time?" Perhaps this was too much for the inexperienced guy, J'zargo began to think to himself. "Well, this one has many things to show still too, if necessary." The soothing tone in his friend's voice caught Nashy off guard as he felt the other Khajiit's arms tenderly wrap around him. He tried to give himself some confidence as he remembered his musings about his "extracurricular" spell study. As the hug ended, Nashy stepped back some. Snow still lightly dropped through the air, forming a thin layer on the roof top that perfectly reflected the moons' light onto J'zargo. Nashy felt bold and decided to act while he had the nerve. With a flash, he aimed his paws at J'zargo, whose robes and undergarments suddenly vanished, appearing in a pile beside him. J'zargo and Nashy were similarly patterned, with brown fur with various stripes and patterns covering their bodies. Nashy grinned widely as he saw the look of surprise on the other feline's face, before J'zargo regained his typical bravado.

Khajiit have fur, but they come from a very warm climate, and cold is typically almost as uncomfortable for them when not dressed appropriately as for any other race. J'zargo suppressed a shiver at being exposed to the elements while he said, "These sands are cold, but Khajiit feels warmness from your presence. Khajiit feels hot from your presence!" The frisky lad pointed at his barbed maleness and made it bob in the moonlight, and then playfully cast a "magelight" spell at his own groin. His aim was true and the ball of light came in contact with his perky genitals, which then started glowing brightly in the darkness as warmth spread through his body and the surrounding air. J'zargo was quite pleased at his naughty joke, "See? So hot they glow!" He held his member still as he bounced up and down, his tail playfully flying everywhere as his brightly glowing testicles lit up the entire roof as they jiggled and bounced. The brief reprieve was all Nashy needed for his flaccid member to reawaken. He heard men of the human races could only orgasm one time, and typically two at most without a long break between. He felt sorry for them as he decided to use his favorite masturbation spell on the cocky feline dancing about in front of him, presently bending over and mooning him, his glowing testicles joining the moonlight to highlight his teasingly wiggling butt, tail conspiculously lashing to the side to provide a better view.

Facing the other direction, the gleefully dancing J'zargo did not see it coming as Nashy's paws began to glow green. It was his turn to smirk this time as a gelatinous blob of green was conjured into the air, before shooting forward squarely against J'zargo's shaking rump. The sudden wet warmth caught the dancing feline completely off guard and he turned around just in time for a second globe to fire forth from Nashy's paws into his genitals. The tables were turned as J'zargo wore a look of confusion while Nashy spoke with confidence, "This is my favorite new spell. I've become quite good with it, I'm happy to say!" The glowing green goo was partially at the command of its master, following lewdly predefined programming. J'zargo's magelight began to fade, the cold nipping at his feet and upper body contrasting strangely with the glowing warmth of the goo. The goo then began to take shape, neatly coating J'zargo's furred testicles and encasing his fully hard member. Behind him, it gathered in his crack, sliding down until it gathered at his most private hole. J'zargo gasped as the strange substance gently squeezed into his entrance, some of the goo sliding down past his hole and joining with the portion encasing his testicles, both blobs now turned into one crotch enclosing sex toy. "I admit I'm not very good with conjuration," Nashy admitted, "but I've got plenty of practice doing this!" J'zargo wondered how something so intangible could get him off, though the warmth encasing his private parts did feel great. His traditional bravado returning, J'zargo demanded, "J'zargo needs a demonstration. Show J'zargo how good Nashy is with this... this... conjured... what does this one call it?" Nashy smiled, "It was normally a spell to conjure lubricant, but I improvised to make it do more. I'll show you!"

J'zargo tried to keep up his bravado even as he had no idea what was about to happen. He didn't have to wait long. All at once the conjured sex lube in his ass thickened and a firm rubbery pouch was formed around his balls. His prostate was deeply massaged though his entrance was not stretched, and the pouch began to contract, squeezing and rolling his testicles around, stretching and teasing his furred scrotum. J'zargo remained smug, lewdly smiling as he exclaimed, "Yes, J'zargo can see why this is your favorite!" He rolled his hips in a circular motion to put on a show for his friend. When the portion around his feline penis began to take shape J'zargo began to lose his composure. "Ugh, yes, show J'zargo what it can do! This one wants to cum. Make J'zargo cum!" Individual portions of the goo formed to J'zargo's barbs, bands of the green substance tightened around his member and began massaging back and forth along his length, nubs of pressure flowed around his glans, and maddening of all his barbs were all vigorously and individually stimulated. It felt solid and liquid, real and unreal, and pleasure enveloped his entire groin. If he had his wits, he'd have probably asked for some on his nipples, but any rational thought was long gone as he writhed and bucked, pushing back as the goo pushed into his prostate and pushing forward as the rings clenched and slid down his cock. Nashy's member throbbed as he circled his friend and watched his handiwork, and he wondered if he looked anything like that when he did it to himself. Eventually he stopped behind the moaning, purring, panting figure and locked his eyes on the squirming rump. Heat came to his face as he tried to work up the courage to ask what he wanted. He was too worked up to not act now though, and he made the goo stop all of its movement. "J-J-J... this one did not know Nashy could be so devious. Let this one cum! This one was almost done!"

The Arch Mage had long forgotten about the celebration he tried to escape, playfully teased his "victim," "I told you this was originally a conjured lubricant spell." He worked up his courage and did what he wanted so badly to do, and grabbed the base of the wildly swinging tail and tugged firmly, eliciting a groan from the nude Khajiit. He continued, "How about we test how well it works for its original purpose? J'zargo regained his composure and looked back at the robed feline. He decided now was the perfect time to see how much his friend, who he assumed to be a prude, liked to talk dirty. J'zargo spread his legs, raised the rest of his tail high, and wiggled his rump back and forth as he answered, "Fuck J'zargo! Fuck J'zargo now! Fill J'zargo! Make J'zargo scream! Fill this one Nashy!" It was incredibly odd to hear such explicit Tamrielic spilling from his friend's mouth, interlaced with the occasional grammar quirk so typical of most Khajiit, but it was extremely arousing to the Arch Mage, who decided it would be prudent to reinforce the decaying muffle spell before continuing. He reluctantly let go of the sexy tail, J'zargo making a mock pouty face back at him, and Nashy was so impatient he didn't want to expend the effort to disrobe, but he sloppily fumbled his undressing spell and his Arch Mage's Robes went flying over the edge of the roof towards the ocean. He barely cast a telekinesis spell in time to rescue them. "Wow, that would have ruined the moment," he thought to himself, as he shivered in the cold air, snow falling on his exposed fur. "I'm cold, J'zargo, and I know just the thing to fix it!"

Nashy returned behind J'zargo, the bright green glow of the conjured sex lube lighting up his groin. He grabbed his own member and aimed it between the exquisite buttocks, shuddering as he didn't resist the temptation to stimulate his own barbs. J'zargo continued to waggle his ass and exclaimed, "This one does not want to wait forever! Fuck J'zargo! Yank this one's tail! Fuck this one!" He grinned toothily and winked back at the one about to eagerly obey his order. Despite it being of his own will, Nashy gasped as the green goo leaped from butt to cock, enveloping his maleness in slick warmth. J'zargo reached backwards and pulled his cheeks apart, exposing his tailhole nestled between the cheeks. Nothing needed to be said as Nashy eyed the pucker with lust and slowly pushed his tip against J'zargo's entrance. This was his first time entering another male's body. Sure he'd done it with conjured illusions, but this was the real deal. During the commotion, they had wandered near the doors, and that worked just fine. J'zargo released his cheeks and leaned forward, bracing himself against the door in front of him, pushing his ass backwards slightly in the process, forcing the very tip of Nashy's member inside. This was it. "I've wanted this for so long but never had the courage to ask him if he even liked men, and it's mine, this ass is mine!" Nashy mentally commended himself for his atypically lewd thoughts as he grabbed the tail in front of him, yanked it up, and slammed his hips forward.

Although the formerly virgin Khajiit was inexperienced with sex, he read plenty of stories and as such his conjured lube was ready. The portion inside J'zargo's passage became nothing more than the slick lubricant it was meant to be, while the portion gripping J'zargo's cock and balls worked in tandem with Nashy's thrusts. As J'zargo was filled, the rings of tightness moved towards the front of his cock, and the rubbery prison around his balls relaxed. As Nashy's cock retreated the rings around J'zargo's member would tighten firmly, running down towards the base, simulating a tight penetration while the pouch encasing his scrotum along with the portion around the base of his sheath and member would contract, simulating the feeling of fully penetrating another. It didn't quite feel the same, but J'zargo didn't care. This was fantastic! With each thrust forward, J'zargo's anal tightness stroked over Nashy's sensitive member, and a jolt of pleasure would hit J'zargo as the formerly virgin penis took to ass like a fish to water, prodding his prostate. As he pulled out, his sensitive barbs would intensely tweak against the tight flesh of J'zargo's anus, sending blinding pleasure through the hard member and making J'zargo gasp in shock. The wind picked the worst time possible to pick up as the gentle snow fall picked up as well. J'zargo was still warmly embraced by the conjured lube spell but Nashy began to shiver. Nashy had no intention of letting his first time be ruined by the weather. He had no intention of leaving the tight orifice until he released himself inside either. Nashy let go of the tail in his fist and leaned over J'zargo's back, wrapping his arms around the sexy chest, nuzzling his neck. J'zargo was no muscle man, but he was still exquisitely sculpted, perhaps due to his love of the bow and arrow. Nashy firmly and slowly rolled his hips against the lovely rump, gently raking his claws against his chest, and smiling as he enjoyed everything J'zargo freely gave him.

J'zargo was not pleased to have the contractions in and around his private bits stop once again, however, and he chuckled as he let it be known, "Jo'Nasha will thrust in and out of J'zargo's ass and will not stop, even when Jo'Nasha cums and this one cums! The thrusts will be hard and rapid! Jo'Nasha can bite this one's neck at the end, but not too hard! Now fuck J'zargo!" Jo'Nasha was taken aback by the sudden unexpected use of his actual name, and eagerly obeyed J'zargo's command. Nashy held tightly onto the body in front of him as he slammed in and out of the tight hole, hips bouncing against buttocks, balls occasionally slamming against balls. They both moaned and snarled openly, too worked up to purr. J'zargo could feel his release coming. His ass and cock were being stimulated so rapidly he could barely keep track, burning pleasure coarsing through his nether regions. He slammed his hips back into each incoming thrust as hard as he could, slamming forward into the tight grip of the magical sex toy. J'zargo was in a frenzy, forward thrust pleasure, backward thrust pleasure, a claw occasionally grazing a nipple, more and more until finally he just screamed.

The virgin-no-more was having the time of his life as he enjoyed J'zargo's rump. "AAAAAAAHHH, JOOOOO NAAAAAHSSHAAAAA!" Jo'Nasha was startled by the sudden high pitched cross between a scream and a whine. He felt the hole around his member tighten and he grinned, nuzzling the neck before him. "It's okay," he said as he could smell semen in the air and J'zargo's rear passage rhythmically contracted around his pounding member, "you can call me Nashy!" J'zargo was happy to comply as he continued to whine and scream, "Nashy! Nashy! Yeah, don't stop, don't stop!" J'zargo was unprepared for the happy surprise. His member throbbed and squirted his load glob after glob as the green goo worked its magic. It felt like his cock was falling down a never ending tight passage, occasionally his groin feeling as if it slammed into a willing ass, the goo contracting suddenly and smoothly against his entire groin before it felt like his cock was in free fall again before slamming into another ass, endless penetration, another ass, again and again, his rear passage and prostate poked over and over by his obedient friend, who continued to gently run his claws through his chest fur. It was relentless and blinding, and he loved it as he snarled and growled until finally his contractions stopped and he relaxed and smiled as his mind cleared and he enjoyed the grunts and moans coming from his friend atop him. The goo still never relented, comfortably massaging his softening member and hanging sack as his friend continued to have his way with him.

Although J'zargo released first, Jo'Nasha was not far behind. It was amazing, and he was all too happy to keep pounding the firm yet springy buns. J'zargo was not done, "Come on Nashy, fill this one up. J'zargo doesn't mind, J'zargo likes it!" Ordinarily the odd grammar would annoy the scholarly Khajiit, but instead the words egged him on. Nashy couldn't thrust any faster than he already was, but his release was steadily approaching. He kept up his rhythm, enjoying all the sounds and sensations and smells assaulting his body. J'zargo smirked as he decided to make his friend cum.

With a devious grin, J'zargo decided to display his own conjuration and telekinesis skills. Knowing he had little time to work his spells, J'zargo focused on his softening member and willed an ethereal copy into existence. "Perfect," he mused. He wasn't sure just how autonomous Nashy's goo spell was but he intended to find out, using a telekinesis spell to lift the makeshift dildo and take a small glob of the magical lube off of his cock. To J'zargo's delight, the lube naturally covered his ethereal toy. Smirking wildly he made the toy hover behind Jo'Nasha's thrusting butt, careful not to get close enough for the goo to automatically leap early.

J'zargo was not a slut, but he was no virgin to taking it up his back passage. Focusing his attention, J'zargo began to firmly contract his outer sphincter each time Nashy thrust inward. Even in his sex drugged state, Jo'Nasha still couldn't resist bringing his analytical habits into things. He was happy, and he knew approximately how long it would be until he would release, but the sudden change in sensation caught him by complete surprise.

The hard thrusts pounding his ass began to feel less controlled, so J'zargo knew it was coming soon. He chuckled as he willed the floating copy of his cock and balls forward. Just as he hoped, the magical glowing lube leaped between Nashy's cheeks and entered his back passage. J'zargo focused as he softly grunted as he was hammered from behind. Coming down off his high while his friend was first approaching his limit gave him great satisfaction. Nashy's moans and whines increased in pitch until he shouted out high pitched yelps as his orgasm hit. "Oh! J'zargo! J'zargo!" J'zargo took this as a cue to gently push the makeshift toy balls deep into Nashy's ass, firmly prodding his prostate over and over as he released. Nashy screamed at the unexpected internal stimulation, "AH! J, J, J, zargEEEEEEEEEE!" His instinct was to bury his groin firmly against the inviting rump and hold still, but he managed to remember J'zargo's command to keep thrusting. The sensation of continuing his thrusts as his member shot glob after glob of his male milk deep inside J'zargo was almost painful, shaft, glans, and balls radiating pleasure on each inward thrust while his barbs were tweaked and prostate molested with each outward thrust. Jo'Nasha was long past being embarrassed, and smiled as he embraced his earlier slur. "Oh! Zargy! Zargy, yeah, yeah, mmmff!" Nashy firmly locked his maw onto "Zargy's" neck as he let out muffled grunts over and over, hugging him tightly, rolling his hips firmly as his orgasm tapered off. "Thanks, Zargy," Nashy said as he nuzzled and hugged him, momentarily savoring the intimacy even after the last twinges of sexual pleasure had ended.

Wordlessly, Nashy let go of J'zargo's chest and backed up, slipping his flaccid cock out of its former residence, shuddering as the sensitive flesh was assaulted by the snow storm. Only now did he notice that his back was wet and covered with a thin sheet of snow. No matter, he still wanted to do something right now. J'zargo took his hands off the door and stood fully up, smiling at the globs of semen on the door and in the snow. He turned around just as Jo'Nasha kneeled down and gently took his flaccid member into his mouth. J'zargo smiled down as Nashy demonstrated another perk to his lube spell that was so much more than conjured lube. It was as if the goo wasn't even there, tasteless and unintrusive as he licked J'zargo's flaccid member, sucking out the last few drops that remained within the shaft as it retreated into its sheath.

The ethereal green goo started to bubble and fizz, tickling as it vanished from balls, asses, and cock. J'zargo took this as a cue to dismiss his own sex spell as his ethereal cock and balls vanished, a lewd squish coming from Nashy's ass as the vacuum of the toy's absence was filled. J'zargo smiled warmly as he held his hands out and cast another cleansing spell, neatly cleaning up the mess he made on the ground and door. He didn't let any drips of Nashy's cum escape his body just yet, holding it inside. Both cats were shivering by now. J'zargo spoke up, "The night is young, but perhaps we should continue inside?" They gathered their robes and undergarments, careful not to soil them with the results of their passion, and headed inside.

The Arch Mage remembered his position and made sure to ask, "J'zargo I locked all of my doors before heading out there, did you re-lock them after whatever you did to get up here? The answer came confidently, "Don't worry, J'zargo locked the doors." At that they both headed into the welcoming warmth of the stairway, emerging in the large Arch Mage's quarters. Soul gems, potions, alchemy table, enchanter, plants, even a tree were in the extravagant room. In the rear the bed was barely hidden by a partition, to which Jo'Nasha expressed his displeasure. "I hate how open this room is. It makes me feel as if I have no privacy even with the doors locked. It's still beautiful though." "J'zargo has no complaints," the other Khajiit replied as he stared at Nashy's rump, its owner oblivious to the joke. Nashy continued to speak, but he didn't turn around.

"J'zargo, tonight has been wonderful and I'm really looking forward to more fun, but I have to know how serious this is. I've... I've never dated anyone, or pursued anyone. Is this just fun between friends, or something more?" J'zargo put a paw on Jo'Nasha's shoulder as he spoke, "This is what Jo'Nasha wants it to be. J'zargo has done many things with Jo'Nasha, told many jokes, gone many places, had many meals. Friends do these things, but we can call them dates, if you want." Nashy replied, "Yeah but we just had sex, I've read so much about it and pretended so much with illusions but I've never done it before, not before you." J'zargo walked closer behind his uncertain... companion... and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on Nashy's shoulder and gently nuzzling the side of his head as he spoke. "The sands are warm whenever J'zargo is with Jo'Nasha. J'zargo likes being friends with Nashy, and..." the Khajiit sounded uncharacteristically nervous as he continued, "...and...and perhaps J'zargo would like to be more, too. Fuck buddies are still friends too, so as long as Jo'Nasha is this one's friend fuck buddy or not, J'zargo is happy, if Jo'Nasha does not want more than that."

Momentarily stunned by J'zargo's casual use of lewd yet concise Tamrielic slang, Jo'Nasha broke the embrace and turned around to look at his companion, his suspicions confirmed. The look of uncertainty, and the lowered ears, and the eyes not meeting his, all of these things were very unlike the brash overconfident mage he was used to. As he looked he noticed those ears redden more deeply, as J'zargo turned away and walked next to the garden, grabbing the tree with one paw while fidgeting with his tail with the other. He looked far more naked now than he did writhing in ecstasy earlier. Jo'Nasha padded over to one of the cabinets in the room and began to rummage for what he needed.

Oblivious to Jo'Nasha's actions J'zargo continued, "J'zargo did not know Jo'Nasha is only attracted to men before today. Before today, J'zargo thought Jo'Nasha only liked women. J'zargo likes women, but... today, J'zargo enjoyed his time at the party with Jo'Nasha, and this one knew Jo'Nasha was a great friend long before then. Since Jo'Nasha likes men... J'zargo... J'zargo..." As Jo'Nasha continued to rummage he hoped J'zargo wasn't crying, something he never saw before and had a hard time imagining. He looked over and he wasn't, thankfully, though he was now fidgeting with his tail with both paws. "Since learning Jo'Nasha likes men, this one... this one likes Jo'Nasha most of all, but if Jo'Nasha wants to be friends, that's okay."

Just as he was thinking he was being far too cruel to the stammering fidgeting Khajiit, Jo'Nasha found exactly what he was looking for. He removed the amulet from the cabinet and examined it, a necklace with intricate discs gold and copper in color,a small ball again gold and copper in color on the bottom, with even smaller green balls to either side of it. From this central ball hung a large pendant, disc shaped but far more beautifully patterned than the other discs, with a beautiful turquoise stone in the middle. Jo'Nasha felt a warmth radiate from the amulet, a sign that this was an authentically enchanted Amulet of Mara. The amulet felt like love, and Jo'Nasha smiled at the absurdity. The scholar in him wanted to disenchant it and examine its mysteries. He knew that the enchantment could be properly duplicated by only devout followers of Mara, and a small part of him wondered how that could be, but he quickly brushed the thought aside as he looked at the naked Khajiit standing by the garden.

Jo'Nasha decided to break the silence, "If you want me, I'm yours Zargy." J'zargo turned and his eyes widened at the sight of the amulet. "J'zargo thought Nashy... Jo'Nasha wanted to date first." Jo'Nasha smiled, "All this time you call me Nashy and now you're stammering over yourself trying not to. It's adorable seeing this side of you, Zargy, and it only makes me more certain of my feelings. I've wanted your body since I first saw you, and I've wanted you for you for weeks now. I didn't think I could have you, and to hear you say you want me is music to my ears. You said it yourself, our days of adventure together, and your staying by my side and covering for my awkwardness at public events like the party today, is that not like we have already dated? We've known each other for months now, and times are bleak and uncertain. Will you have me J'zargo? May I have you?"

Nashy wasn't quite sure what to make of J'zargo's face, and for a moment he was wondering if he really was going to cry, but instead he rushed over to Nashy and embraced him, hugging him and nuzzling his cheek, his eyes closed, purring. "Nashy can have Zargy, and Zargy wants Nashy more than anything in the world." Nashy smirked as he spoke, "More still than wanting to be the world's most skillful powerful mage?" Zargy backed up from the embrace, smile beaming as he looked into Nashy's eyes, "Zargy wants Nashy more than... almost anything in the world." They both chuckled as J'zargo winked, and their mouths met this time in a kiss born of more than just lust. J'zargo clearly having regained his characteristic confidence with his response to the playful banter.

"J'zargo is getting tired, but the night is still young enough for a bit more play, yes?" Nashy put the Amulet of Mara away for the time being, "Perhaps if this was an Amulet of Dibella I'd keep it on, but I think I better put this away so we don't defile it," he smirked as he put the amulet away where it would be safe from various bodily fluids. Without warning he dropped to his knees and began to nurse on Zargy's flaccid cock, intentionally purring for added stimulation. Zargy smiled down at him and let him do as he pleased, trying to hold back a groan as his length was forced out of its foreskin-like sheath. Nashy tried out Zargy's trick, licking hard against the bumpy barbs on the length. Much to Nashy's surprise the object of his affection yelped and jumped back, stumbling to regain his balance. Nashy gave him a questioning glance, and J'zargo answered, "Perhaps J'zargo will teach that trick some day, but for now know that it's not a good idea for Khajiit to use full roughness of tongue on cock!" Jo'Nasha lowered his ears and blushed, "Sorry." After a moment, he thought of the perfect way to apologize. "I'm still a virgin this way, can you fix that?" He turned around and bent over, wiggling his rump, raising his tail to fully expose his inviting butt. Earlier in the night, he'd have been mortified by his actions. Now he didn't even feel naked in front of his future husband. Nashy's paws began to glow green as he prepared to cast the lube spell he was so proud of, but Zargy quickly swatted his paw to disrupt the spell.

J'zargo quickly spoke, "We use this one's idea for lube this time, we used yours last time. J'zargo's idea is romantic, kinky, and sexy." Nashy relished every time he heard another dirty word exit his lover's mouth, jargon he never expected to hear from the eager mage. Zargy took Nashy's paw and led him to the bed. Smiling broadly, J'zargo held his paws out, conjuring beautiful curtains extending out from far above the bed like a tent, and draping down over the top and sides of the small room partition. The Khajiit beamed as he spoke again, "J'zargo made privacy!" Nashy tried not to chuckle at the silly grammar , and thanked him, "It's wonderful and romantic. It feels like our own room now, rather than a glorified laboratory. Thank you!" Jo'Nasha began to climb onto the bed when once again his Zargy stopped him.

Puzzled, Nashy watched as J'zargo crawled onto the bed, stacking two pillows atop each other in the middle and another at the headboard. He sat on the two pillows and lay back. The sexy feline smirked as he lifted his legs up and exposed his ass, still lewdly matted with the evidence of their recent activity. Nashy would have loved another go at that wonderful rump, but he wanted to try out being on the receiving end first. He was about to confess this a second time as J'zargo began to cast a spell. Watching at first with confusion, and then with burning lust, he was in awe as droplets of semen began to form and float off of J'zargo's rump, gathering into a single floating liquid orb, the fur no longer matted.

The spectator clapped in playful congratulations at the fine tuned telekinesis spell skill on display, before blushing as rude noises filled the air as spurts of his own cum began to squirt out of J'zargo's tight tunnel and join the growing globe of floating man juice. J'zargo took a finger and gently smeared some of the cum on his face, revealing his intention to stay somewhat messy, and with a Cheshire grin he grabbed his rear end cheeks and spread them, a small amount of the floating globe breaking off and returning to his ass. He clenched and unclenched his hole, using his spell to visibly open his anus slightly, showing strings of sticky semen forming between the sides of his pucker each time he opened and closed his opening. Not needing telekinesis for this, but still keeping the small ball of gelatinous spunk aloft in the mean time, he used his paws to lewdly press his ass cheeks together and spread them apart, likewise returning some of the sticky mess left behind from the lusty affair high atop the building.

Overwhelmed with desire, Nashy leaped forward and began to suckle on J'zargo's inviting spiked treat. Zargy's concentration broken, the white wet blob in the air wildly flew off the side of the bed and dropped, making a wet sound as it hit the floor. J'zargo giggled as he shoved his lover off of his cock, waggling a finger scoldingly as he stopped his actions yet again. The dirty show over, J'zargo got up, briefly smacking his tail against his companion's face playfully, and got up onto his knees, pointing to the pillows. Getting the hint, Nashy lay down on his back, rump on the middle pillows, head on the rear pillow, spreading his legs, just as his new lover had done moments before.

Once again paws began to glow as Jo'Nasha prepared to cast his favored lube spell, but once again J'zargo swatted his hands away when he tried to do it. "Hey wait, I think it would hurt way too much to be taken dry, sorry," the sprawled Khajiit protested. Nashy gasped in surprise and lust as the moderately sized glob of his own semen floated back into view, once forgotten but not by J'zargo. Nashy's cock twitched between his legs and stiffened to full hardness again as he grabbed his own thighs and breathed unevenly with surprised lust as he spread his legs and pulled up, exposing his most private parts to his lover, staring into his eyes with unconcealed desire. J'zargo smiled warmly as he shuffled closer, his barbed cock bouncing lewdly and dripping pre. The floating blob split into two, one of the blobs floating towards the exposed entrance and the other sloppily spreading across J'zargo's cock as he moaned and purred in pleasure at the kinky sight of the sticky man milk spreading across his cock. "Kinky indeed," the waiting male thought as he watched J'zargo with lusty awe.

The remaining floating liquid increased in volume as J'zargo visibly expended effort for this most unconventional spell usage. He didn't actually duplicate the semen, they both knew, but the conjured look-alike feel-alike liquid increased the volume of the blob as it mixed with the very real spunk, the much larger globe indistinguishable from the real thing. Both felines took ragged breaths at the positively lewd sight, the blob growing to the size of a fist as it approached the exposed pucker. This entire situation was hotter than anything Jo'Nasha had experienced before, and his ragged breaths intensified as the ominous glob of goo slowly floated closer. Expecting his sticky load to have cooled the cat gasped as it gathered on his pucker. J'zargo had in fact heated it above body temperature, and the unexpected heat felt amazing. Zargy smiled as the globe of cum pushed into the exposed body, semen entering the ass of its owner and coating the walls of his rectum and anus, the magical heat relaxing the passage and preparing it for entry. Finally J'zargo ended the telekinesis spell and some of the white substance leaked out, running down and between the upturned ass cheeks, some puddling against the base of Nashy's tail. Pleased with his handiwork, Zargy unashamedly nuzzled at the exposed crack, smearing some of the cum from his face onto the butt fur and relishing in the added streaks in his fur from the small amount of unconventional lubrication that escaped the upturned rump. This was it. J'zargo would have that ass, and he'd enjoy every second of it!

There was only bodily male passion with no more magic tricks as J'zargo quickly but gently leaned forward and buried his shaft into the waiting hole, a loud rude squelch sounding as some of the warm semen got pushed out around the invading member, getting smeared between their crotch furs. Zargy leaned forward as his love wrapped his legs around his waist, looking into his eyes as he moved forward to lock lips with him. Nashy wrapped his arms around his fiance's body hugging him tenderly as they made love. They both purred and moaned into each others' mouths as sandpaper tongues battled as Zargy's cock sheathed within and retreated from Nashy's eager love hole, balls grinding against the cheeks and between the crack of the exquisite upturned butt.

Zargy loved Nashy's lube spell, but there was something incredibly hot about feeling his lover's cum slide around his shaft, and the resultant rude slippery noises that went along with it. Zargy moaned into his fiance's mouth as he enjoyed his butt for the first time of many. Nashy's luxurious tail lashed on the bed, occasionally and quite intentionally slapping up against J'zargo's balls and ass. Zargy chuckled into the kiss as he wound his tail between their writhing bodies, teasing the previously unfondled bouncing genitals, pre dripping from the spiked shaft between them. J'zargo's own barbs bumped against the sides of the anus he was enjoying, sending stimulating shocks of pleasure through his mate's body each time he pulled back, in addition to the pulsing pleasure of his prostate being pounded over and over. J'zargo's own hole still had a dull ache, a pleasant reminder of the sticky gift he was given what seemed like an eternity ago, but really was not long ago at all.

This could not last long, so Zargy didn't fight it. He pounded as hard and fast as he could as he relished the kiss, hug, and all around intimate embrace. Nashy could feel J'zargo's urgency and broke the kiss, looking directly into his eyes. He wanted to see his lover's face as he experienced blinding pleasure. In the mean time he unwound his paws from his lover's body and began to gently scratch behind Zargy's ears. Most Khajiit would never admit it to anyone of another race, since it was already a common joke, but it indeed felt amazing to be scratched behind the ears. J'zargo felt no shame as he enjoyed the extra pleasure Nashy gave him, Zargy's mate staring into his eyes and waiting to see him fall over the edge.

It was not a long wait, and J'zargo moaned and screamed as he began to empty into the tight passage below him. He followed his own advice and resisted the urge to stop thrusting. He wanted every bit of pleasure he could get out of this, so he willed himself to keep pounding as he shot his load, the pleasure coursing through his member almost painfully as a secondary, harder to chase feeling began to build. He knew this feeling well, and it was not every orgasm that he got to take advantage of it. Zargy was almost afraid of losing the chase, of the feeling escaping him, even as his body was in ecstasy over his current orgasm. He pounded as hard as he could, eager to satisfy this second itch before his orgasm ended. He definitely did not want to miss this opportunity. Just as he felt like he would miss the chance, he felt the tell tale sign of pleasure increasing. He smiled and groaned as he nuzzled passionately under his lover's neck, shaking as he released a second smaller load into the body below him, the delicious second orgasm only lasting a moment but leaving him feeling spent and satisfied, purring with contentment.

Jo'Nasha smiled at the pleasure he knew his body caused, his cock pulsing between them. Seeing his lover peak not once, but twice was amazing. That he could have this experience many times in the future was mind blowing not just for the sex but for the incredible feeling of having another embrace him so intimately. He reached a paw down to finish himself off, but J'zargo batted his hand away yet again. J'zargo got up onto his knees, his softening shaft not leaving the sprawling mage's tight passage. He smiled down and gripped the twitching shaft before him with one paw, fondling the balls with the other. Though softening, he hoped his own member would still provide some internal stimulation for his lover as he jacked his companion off, his hand a blur. Nashy was caught off guard by the sudden handjob and simply lay back and moaned with his eyes closed. The pleasure rapidly built and he embraced it fully. Finally he bucked against the rapidly softening shaft and jack-hammering paw as he let loose shamelessly with high pitched whines as his cock spurted as his final orgasm of the night hit him. J'zargo did not stop and kept his fist pounding up and down mercilessly until the whining, snarling, purring, writhing, sprawled feline before him was completely spent, pearly white droplets sprinkled across his chest and mate's paw.

Zargy smiled at the slick noise as he pulled his shaft out of its snug warm resting place and got up to retrieve a few cure disease potions from the vast array of potions displayed in the room. "J'zargo thinks it is foolish to not be careful, even with those he trusts." Jo'Nasha smiled and didn't argue at his smart logic and they both cringed as they downed the foul tasting potions, discarding the empty bottles off the side of the bed for the time being. After taking a moment to reinforce his "privacy spell," J'zargo purred as he leaned down and lapped up the sticky white goo from his lover's chest, before suckling any off and out of the now flaccid prickly maleness, grinning lewdly as his mate relaxed at the comfortable warm suction. Lifting the thighs in front of him as he nuzzled his nose against the soft scrotum before him, he happily lapped his handiwork, grinning in satisfaction as he lewdly sucked out a slimy mixture of both males' juice. The cleansing spell he used on their backsides earlier was glorious, he thought, as he enjoyed the for now completely mouth friendly passage. He giggled as his fake semen spell from earlier faded and some of the volume of juices thinned as the magically conjured liquid faded away, leaving more room in his mouth to continue lapping up the more realistic volume that stained the insides and fur of the delightful rump. Satisfied with his handiwork, he rose and crawled over his mate, deeply kissing him and exchanging both of their juices between their maws. They both purred, feeling quite content and not at all ashamed of their kinky sharing until finally they swallowed the bulk of the semen, only a slight stickiness left in their mouths as they continued to kiss.

Jo'Nasha wrapped his arms around his lover's back in a deep hug as they broke their kiss and snuggled close, J'zargo resting his head on his mate's shoulder and nuzzling under his chin, dual purrs softly filling the room. Nashy's mother died when he was young and his father was an Alfiq, a form of Khajiit that could not speak vocally. He still communicated with his father just fine, but that combined with growing up in the multiracial Rimmen meant he had a poor grasp of his native tongue. Despite this, he decided he would try, clumsily rumbling out what he thought was Ta'agra for "I'll love you always, Zargy."

J'zargo shook slightly against his chest, and Nashy could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh. After a time J'zargo spoke slowly and carefully, the grammar feeling wrong even though he knew it to be correct, "I love you Nashy, and I'm going to be proud to be your husband." Jo'Nasha hugged his fiance more tightly and likewise spoke, the grammar feeling wrong, though he made himself say it, "Jo'Nasha loves you. This one will be very proud to have Zargy as a husband too." There weren't exactly rules to botched grammar, but J'zargo appreciated the effort. Nashy wasn't sure if J'zargo could remove dried semen from fur as easily as he could a fresh load, but neither of them was worried about soiled fur as they cuddled and gently drifted off into peaceful slumber. Nashy still had one nagging question though, "Zargy what did I say in Ta'agra?" J'zargo hesitated, again proofreading his words before speaking, "I want you to be a ripe watermelon forever, Zargy." They both chuckled as they slowly drifted off to sleep, purring. Jo'Nasha knew things would still be hard. The College's victory in expelling the Thalmor was only a small drop compared to what it would take to expel them from the entire province, of that Jo'Nasha was certain. Then there was Alduin, the civil war, and probably all kinds of other "adventures" he'd end up dealing with, but now he knew he'd have J'zargo by his side, and for now it was only him and Zargy. The rest of the world could wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much after this, however I know now the continuous giant paragraphs are to be avoided. Hopefully it wasn't too difficult to read, if you made it this far, and if you did so I hope it was to your liking.


End file.
